Regression
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Another one-shot of the Personal Goals story arc, that can be read as a stand-alone. SLASH RATED MATURE Barry and Len get turned into teenagers...


**Author's Note: Hey guys, another one-shot that fits into the Personal Goals story arc. Kept wondering what Barry and Len would have been like if they had been teenagers together, and came up with this. Enjoy!**

Sixteen-year-old Barry and Len stood next to each other as they watched Cisco and Caitlin bickering, both with each other and over the phone with a woman they called Felicity. Barry glanced at Len, then took a deep breath before he turned to face him. "Hi," he greeted brightly. "I'm Barry."

"Len," his companion replied, expression amused. His eyes flicked back to the "adults" in front of them. "Any idea what they're talking about?"

"Short version?" Len nodded. "Don't know the how, but the two of us were turned back into sixteen-year olds, which would mean that we had actually been older at the time. How much I couldn't say," he explained, come babbled.

Len nodded. "Know where we are?"

"I'd say some kind of laboratory. Which one I don't know." He glanced around curiously.

"Want to go exploring?" Len asked with a smirk, gleefully playing devil's advocate. Barry's expression turned debating. "Think of it as an experiment."

"What kind of experiment?" Barry asked eagerly.

"A two-pronged experiment," Len replied, loving that the other boy was hanging on to his every word. "One, to see if we can slip away from these two from under their noses."

"And two?"

"See if you can't figure out how old we _were_ from the technology we find."

"I'm in," Barry replied with a grin. Len raised an eyebrow. "While I'd never break a _law_ \- I really don't want to go to jail - rules are bendable, depending upon the reason behind them. And they didn't exactly _tell_ us to stay here."

Len grinned, this kid was interesting. "Okay, edge that way a bit," he commanded. "Just a step or two," he cautioned. The two of them took a couple of steps closer to the doorway and stopped, gauging how much the two adults were paying attention. A brief glance.

Len held three fingers against the side closest to Barry. The two were becoming more heated in their discussion. He went down to two. They turned their faces to the voice of the woman, both becoming animated. Down to one. When it was clear the two adults were remaining in that position for the next few seconds at least Len nodded and the two silently slipped from the room.

They explored until they came to a tech-laden room. Barry frowned as he looked everything over. "This doesn't make sense," he groused. "That's a Particle Accelerator-"

"Or a destroyed one at least," Len interjected.

"Which is decades ahead of the technology I know, but the other tech in the room isn't as advanced as I'd expect to match that time frame," he continued without missing a beat – he'd spent over half a decade living with Iris.

"Any chance someone could have created a Particle Accelerator earlier than you expected?" He glanced at the ruined machine. "Or attempted to anyway."

"I suppose," Barry replied slowly, recalculating with that shift in parameters. "I'd say we're a decade or so older. I am guessing based upon the level of technology I know and the rate by which I believe it will advance, given how it's advanced up to the point that I know it."

Len smiled, he found his rambling adorable, especially given that he _was_ explaining, just in a longer version than Len was used to. "Think we know each other?"

"Likely," Barry replied easily. "Given that the two of us were close enough to be changed simultaneously – mostly supposition on that last part, but probably accurate since it's unlikely that one would have stuck around to be hit if we'd seen the result to the other – the chances of us being strangers who happened to be stood in the wrong place is marginal. It does happen, but the law of probability is that if two people are standing close enough to get hit by a substance or device at the same time, they are more likely to be doing so because they know each other." He blushed. "I really overexplained that didn't I?"

"I don't think so," Len replied honestly. He grinned. "And anyway, it's cute."

Barry blushed again. "Really?"

Len took a step closer. "I think so. You're cute anyway, but I have to say, I think the science nerd thing you've got going is adorable," he continued taking another step closer, "especially the way you clarify your explanations, no matter how many words that might take."

Barry bit his bottom lip. "Most people find it annoying, not adorable," he replied quietly.

Len took another step closer, stopping before he crowded the other teen. "Then they're idiots," he stated firmly. "I've always found intelligence…interesting," he ended with a grin.

Barry leant forward and gave the taller teen a kiss. Then promptly blushed and retreated until he hit a desk. "Sorry!"

Len stalked forward until Barry was pinned. "I'm not." He cupped Barry's cheek and leant down, tracing the brunet's lips with his own. Barry kissed back with a moan, arms wrapping around Len's neck.

They pulled apart panting. "Fancy some more experimenting?" Len asked with a grin.

Barry blushed but grinned. "What did you have in mind?"

Len lifted the smaller teen until he was sat on the desk, and slid between his parted legs. "How about this for stage one?"

"What's stage two?" he asked eagerly.

Len laughed. "Let's re-initialise at stage one, then see if we make it to stage two," he replied.

Barry sighed. "Okay."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Scarlet," Len teased. "You might enjoy stage one so much you don't want stage two."

"Doubtful," he retorted then blushed. "Scarlet?" he questioned.

"Suits you," he replied, stroking Barry's flushed cheek. Then proceeded to snog the living daylights out of the scientifically-minded teen. Barry was moaning, panting and clutching onto Len tight by the time they came up for air.

Len rested his forehead against Barry's. "I have to say, if we _do_ know each other, and we're not together, the older _me_ is an idiot," Len huffed.

Barry laughed. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

"So…stage two?" Barry asked hopefully.

With a chuckle Len went to his knees between Barry's parted legs.

The smaller teen gazed at him for a second. "Oh!" he exclaimed as the penny dropped.

"This okay?" Len asked and Barry nodded profusely. A chuckle, he was just so adorable, and eager. He was perfect.

Len deftly unzipped Barry's trousers, and licked his lips as he freed Barry's half-hard cock from its confines. He eyed the generous length greedily and watched as it hardened further. Barry moaned, looking down at Len rapturously. Seemed the genius was lost for words – and Len hadn't even gotten started yet.

A flick of his tongue over the head, lapping up the beads of precome, made Barry cry out. "Mm," Len hummed appreciatively. Barry tasted as good as he looked.

Len glanced up at Barry, to check this was still okay, and got a needy whimper in response. "Don't worry Scarlet, I've got you," he soothed.

He took the head of Barry's cock into his mouth, and gripped his hips to ensure he couldn't thrust.

Barry cried out, hips unconsciously trying to move despite Len's hold. "Len," he moaned.

Len smirked and swirled his tongue over the head of Barry's cock. He let out a wordless shout. Good thing they were far enough away not to be heard.

Allowing himself a moment to feel smug, Len then began to bob his head. Unless he missed his guess, Barry had never felt the pleasure of oral before – and he was determined the adorable teen would get the full experience.

After a few strokes – and a needy mewl from Barry – Len lowered his mouth over Barry's shaft until his lips touched his pelvis, and swallowed.

Barry cried out as he came. Len slowly rose off of Barry's cock, careful not to over-stimulate his sensitive nerve endings. Only after he had released, did he swallow, catching the other teen's eyes as he did so.

Barry gulped, gazing upon Len with awe – and a hint of worship. "Please tell me we can do that again," he panted pleadingly.

Len chuckled and stroked his hips. "Absolutely."

"What the hell?!" Cisco exclaimed as he charged into the room, followed swiftly by Caitlin.

Len rose to his feet only after he had tucked Barry back into his trousers. Then he settled next to Barry with his arms crossed, _they_ were the ones to interrupt after all.

"You're a scientist, right?" Barry asked before Cisco could begin the rant he was gearing up for.

"Yeah," he replied slowly.

"Then shame on you interrupting another person's experiment!" Len chuckled as Cisco gaped, looked to him like the "adult" had been told.

"This is not funny!" Cisco exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Len. "He is under age!"

"Physically speaking, we both are, which means it isn't illegal. Chronologically, the way you would have to consider if bringing it to any kind of legal proceedings, we very much are of age, and as we both very much give consent, there have absolutely been no laws broken."

"So you were always like this," Cisco groused. "I thought you might show some considerations for inappropriate behaviour at this age," he ground out, determined to have the last word.

"That's a flawed hypothesis," Barry replied. "If he already isn't as an adult – which I would say is the case, given your age comment – he would be even less likely to be so as a teenager when emotions and hormones are heightened."

Cisco let out a wordless sound of frustration. "Both of you are going to follow me, and neither of you is going to leave my sight," he commanded, his tone alone enough to convince the teens to comply – at least at that moment.

Barry and Len found themselves trooped back into the room they had previously occupied.

"Guys! Hello? Are you there? Did you find them?"

"Don't ask," Caitlin replied, while Cisco stewed.

"Oh. Okay then. Right, I'll leave you to it," she babbled and quickly disconnected. Cisco reached for the phone.

"What are you going to do?" Caitlin asked.

"Bite the bullet," Cisco replied with a sigh. Barry's head tilted to the side as an echoing ringing filled the air. "Hey Joe," Cisco greeted the second it connected.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Barry and Len were turned into teenagers and-"

Joe chuckled, interrupting Cisco's rushed tirade. "Let me guess, you forgot to lay down ground rules?" he asked, still chuckling. "Hey Bare?" he called out.

"Hey Joe!" Barry exclaimed, automatically moving closer to the phone.

"While you're there, same rules apply as at home," he said, voice conversational but firm.

"Okay," Barry agreed, drifting back over to Len.

"Any chance-" Cisco started.

"No," Joe replied firmly. "I dealt with a teenage girl and boy at the same time. I am not dealing with two boys. What I did should help. Ring me if you have any other questions," Joe offered before he hung up.

Cisco hung his head in disappointment.

"Just 'okay'?" Len asked.

"I trust Joe," he replied with a shrug. "And besides, he only gave me three rules."

"Which are?"

"I can go wherever I like within reason, so long as I let someone know where I'm going; No experiments without adult permission; Gun safety is not optional," he listed.

"Gun safety?" Len parroted curiously.

Barry nodded. "He's a cop."

"A cop?" Len asked, expression suddenly suspicious.

"Uh huh." Barry paused, expression sheepish. "That was how I came to live with him. He was in charge of the crime scene, and took me home rather than let me go into the system."

"Hm," Len replied, perhaps there _were_ decent cops then. Or at least one.

The phone rang and Cisco pounced on it. "Yes?" he asked desperately.

"Want some advice?" Joe asked.

"Yes please," Caitlin replied before Cisco could embarrass himself further.

"Just talk to them. And remember what you were like at that age," he suggested then hung up again.

Caitlin moved toward the teens with a smile. "Hi, I'm Caitlin," she greeted.

"You said that already," Len said snidely.

"Yes," she agreed, "but it wasn't a very good introduction. The role I play here is to look at problems from a biological stand-point, as such, I also act as the team's Doctor. Don't worry, I _do_ have a Doctorate in Biology. Would you allow me to do some tests?"

"What kind of tests?" Barry asked curiously.

"Bloodwork and a brain scan," she replied. "I have samples of both of your bloodwork already, so I'd like to compare your current bloods with that, in order to check to see if any foreign substance might be in your bloodstream that could cause this," she explained, waving her hand in front of them.

"And the MRI?" Len prompted.

"So we can see if your brain patterns match your previous ones, that of a teenager, or somewhere in between."

"Okay," Barry agreed.

Len remained sceptical. "If you've treated me before, prove it," he challenged.

Caitlin strode to Len's side, and whispered something into the ear away from Barry. "All right," Len conceded.

CFCFCFCFCFCFCF

Caitlin finished drawing a sizable sample of Barry's blood and handed him a lollipop. He gratefully put it in his mouth.

"Lollipops help," she offered as explanation to Len as she switched to a clean needle.

Barry pulled the sweet from his mouth. "Needles make me nauseous. Sugar helps," Barry explained, looking a little green just watching Caitlin draw Len's blood. He put it back in his mouth and sucked. Len smiled, charmed.

"Don't worry Barry, I took enough of a sample that I shouldn't have to take more, even if we do multiple tests," Caitlin assured as she finished up Len's extraction. She handed Len a lollipop in his favourite flavour. He quirked an eyebrow, even as he accepted it. "It's not my first time doing this," she replied amused. "Don't worry, I'll let you finish your lollipops before I do your MRIs."

By the time the trio returned from the MRI scans, a pretty woman with long blonde hair, and a handsome man with short dark hair had joined Cisco.

"Hi," the woman greeted. "You don't know me, well technically you do know me, but you don't know me _now_-"

"You're the woman from the phone, Felicity," Barry interrupted gently.

"Yes," she confirmed, relieved to have been stopped from rambling much further.

The man stepped forward. "I'm Ollie," he introduced. Len took a possessive step closer to Barry. Ollie smiled.

"Why are you here?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, you sounded so panicked, I thought you might need help, and I brought Oliver because he has experience in the non-scientific side of things. Oh God, did I totally put my foot in it?"

"No," Caitlin assured. "We could use the help."

"Especially since Joe abandoned us," Cisco lamented.

"Technically he didn't abandon you, he simply refused to take responsibility for looking after us," Barry piped up. "He _did_ give you advice." He looked more closely at the monitors. "Is there any chance I could-"

"No," Cisco interrupted firmly.

"Fine," Barry sighed, leaning closer to Len who wrapped his arm around the smaller teen's waist.

"Hey!" Cisco exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the pair. "What about Joe's rules?"

Barry's head tilted to the side in confusion. "You weren't listening, were you?" Caitlin asked amused.

"No," he replied slowly.

"Shall I?" Len asked, looking down at the smaller teen.

"Go ahead," Barry replied with a smile.

"He can go wherever he likes, within reason, so long as he lets someone know where he's going. No experiments without adult permission. Gun safety is not optional," he listed.

"Joe didn't give me any rules about boys. Or girls," Barry added.

"You're not planning on keeping us here, are you?" Len asked before Cisco could comment.

"We can't let them go home, they might be seen," Cisco remarked.

"I have a suggestion," Oliver offered. Cisco gestured for him to go ahead. "How about our base of operations when we dealt with Vandal Savage? It's far enough away that they shouldn't be recognised, and close enough to be a short commute. Felicity and I can stay there and take the boys with us."

"Are you sure you can cope?" Cisco asked.

"When I came back Thea was underage, they can't be as bad as she was."

"Don't be so sure."

Barry rolled his eyes out of Cisco's sightline. Oliver smiled, while Len smirked.

Cisco turned to face him suspiciously. "Did you just-" he broke off abruptly.

"As if Barry would ever be uncouth enough to give you the finger," Len remarked.

"Barry, did you just give me the finger?" Cisco asked appalled.

"No, I didn't," Barry replied sincerely.

Cisco glanced at Oliver. "He didn't," he assured.

"Don't you trust me?" Barry asked with a hurt expression.

"I do!" Cisco replied quickly. "I do trust you Bare. I just don't trust your hormones," he groused.

Caitlin snorted. "Sorry," she apologised. "Déjà vu."

"Cisco, why don't you and I go and get coffee?" Oliver suggested. Caitlin could fill Felicity in, and it seemed as if Cisco needed some air.

"Sure."

"What would you like?" Oliver asked the teens.

"You're asking us?" Len asked.

"Yes, what you prefer at this age could differ greatly from your normal order. So?"

"Do they do hot chocolate?" Barry asked shyly. A nod from Oliver. "Then, can I have a hot chocolate please?"

"Of course. Len?"

"Same for me," he replied, his attention focused on the smaller teen, but still peripherally aware of the two men as they left the room.

"Joe said I can't have caffeine until I graduate," Barry said sheepishly.

"I thought you said he only gave you three rules?"

"He made a deal for that one," he answered with a shrug.

Felicity sat in front of the monitors and tapped on a few keys. "Okay they're gone. Now you can tell me what freaked Cisco out so much," she said eagerly, turning her attention to Caitlin.

"Well…" she trailed off with a meaningfully.

Felicity guffawed. "I didn't know Cisco was such a prude!" she exclaimed.

"Neither did he," Caitlin responded with a smile.

"It wasn't _that_ bad," Len retorted rolling his eyes.

"He could have walked in on much worse," Barry agreed. Len laughed and kissed him on the cheek. The more he learnt about the other teenager, the more he liked.

The women shared a look at how adorable the teens were together. "So what have you done so far?" Felicity asked.

"Drawn blood and given them both an MRI. I'm currently running the bloodwork, but I haven't checked the MRI scans yet."

"What tests are you running on the bloods?"

"General. I figured it would be better-"

"To do more specific tests after you've got the results from a general test-" Felicity interrupted, continuing the thought.

"In case there's something obvious causing the problem," they finished in unison.

"Are you two always like this?" Len asked.

"Depends what we're talking about," Felicity answered with a grin. "Shall we check these scans?" Her fingers rapidly moved over the keyboard. "Huh."

"What?" Caitlin asked.

A few more taps and the main screen opposite her lit up. Three brain scans materialised. "The one on the left is that of an average teenager," she explained. "The one in the middle is Barry's, the one on the right is Len's. As you can see, they both have more activity than the one to the left, however, that can be explained through having more intelligence than the average teenager." She typed some more and two scans appeared below Barry and Len's. "And as you can see, it doesn't match the level of activity you would have as an adult."

"That's our normal brain scans?" Len asked.

"Yep."

"Why do you even have brain scans?"

"Just in case," Caitlin replied sheepishly.

CFCFCFCFCFCFCF

Several hours later, still-teen Barry and Len exited a car with Felicity and Oliver, and gaped at the large farmhouse in front of them. "_This_ was your base of operations?"

"Bear in mind we had over half a dozen adults staying here at once. We needed somewhere large," Felicity replied.

"And out of the way," Oliver added. She nodded.

The group stepped onto the porch and Felicity immediately entered. Oliver turned to the boys. "Ground rules while we're here," Oliver began and the teens braced themselves. "Explore as much as you like, so long as the house is in view, and it's still light out. I don't relish the thought of having to find you in the dark. If you want to leave the house, come talk to us and we'll see what we can do. That does include going on the property, though it's more so that we don't end up worrying when we can't find you in the house. And finally, nothing that would cause harm to yourself or each other. Fair enough?" Both boys nodded.

"What about experiments?" Barry asked, head tilted, completely missing the doting expression on Len's face.

Oliver didn't. "I trust your judgement Bare. I also know that since you think the rules are fair, you'll adhere to them. Which means I have no reason to worry about you doing experiments, whatever they might entail," he replied with a smile. "Why don't the two of you explore? We'll call you in when dinner's ready."

They blinked for a moment, soon assured his offer was real when he entered the house and shut the door behind himself. The pair jumped off the porch and circle round to the back of the house, it certainly appeared as if the majority of the land was behind it.

It took the pair little time to explore the grounds and circle back to the workshop they had spied earlier. There were several workbenches strewn with various pieces of technology and spare parts.

"Which is the best place to settle, in terms of either not being able to turn on the gadgets, or not causing ourselves harm if we do?" Len asked Barry.

"There," he replied, pointing to a workbench of the far side of the workshop, smiling when Len immediately led him over to it. Len lifted the smaller teen onto a cleared section of the bench and slid between his parted legs. "Are we going to pick up where we left off?" he asked hopefully.

"No," Len replied and Barry pouted. "There's no telling when they'll call us back in, so it'll be better not to go too far. You'll have to settle for stage one," he teased.

"Good thing I liked stage one," Barry replied with a grin, wrapping his arms around the taller teen.

"Mm," Len hummed in agreement, tugging Barry closer, as close as he dared to be to the teen without taking it too far. He was just so tempting.

Barry's lips parted as he gazed up at Len adoringly. Len took it for the invitation it was, and pressed his lips against the smaller teen's, tongue delving into his mouth to tease, caress and claim.

When they parted, they were both panting heavily. Len leant down, and kissed the side of Barry's neck. Barry tilted his head for better access, moaning. Len moaned, and sucked, leaving a deliberate hickey. He rather liked the thought of Barry having his mark, so much so he had to back away from the teen. Just a little.

Barry blinked up at him. Len smiled, and was rewarded with a bright smile. Barry licked his lips nervously. "That was my first hickey," he spoke shyly.

"Idiots," Len murmured, causing Barry to giggle.

"So…since we're both sixteen, and only have our memories up until this point, does that mean that you're my first?" Barry asked, biting his bottom lip.

"An argument could definitely be made for it," Len replied, running his hands up and down the smaller teen's waist possessively. "Is there really no one interested in you Scarlet?"

"Not that I've noticed. But then, Iris says I'm oblivious about that kind of thing."

Len helped Barry down from the bench, linked their fingers together and lead him back to the house. They quickly made their way to the kitchen, where Oliver was cooking and Felicity perched at the island.

"Is Barry married?"

"No," Oliver replied amused.

"Is he in a relationship?"

"Yes," still amused.

"Is it with Len?" Barry asked.

"Yes."

"At least you know older you isn't an idiot." Len chuckled.

"Would it have made a difference, if he was married?" Oliver questioned.

"No, because at this age they have no claim to him," Len replied honestly.

"Why didn't you ask if you were married?" Felicity queried.

"Didn't need to."

"Why don't you go wash up for dinner?" Oliver suggested. "Bathroom is the middle door on the left." The teens sped from the room.

"Why wouldn't he need to ask?" Felicity asked.

"Men couldn't get married back then Felicity," Oliver reminded gently.

"Oh yeah."

CFCFCFCFCFCFCF

The quartet devoured dinner then spent a companionable few hours playing board games. An activity made far more entertaining by the fact that Oliver and Len were excellent strategists, Barry was surprisingly sneaky, and Felicity crowed victoriously every time she did well.

"The two of you don't mind sharing a room, do you?" Felicity asked with a grin, then continued before Barry could do more than blush. "Your bedroom is the first door on the right, we'll be using the bedroom opposite yours. The bed is made, and you may have noticed the toiletries we picked up, including a new toothbrush for both of you, are in the Bathroom already. Is there anything else?" she turned to Oliver and asked.

"We'll be down here a little longer if you need us," he spoke to the teens. "And don't hesitate, we're both used to being woken up in the wee hours."

"That's for sure."

Len led Barry up the stairs, rather looking forward to having the smaller teen all to himself. He closed the door behind them.

"We don't have any pyjamas," Barry blurted.

Len smirked. "Well, it seems to me you have two options," he remarked. "One, you can sleep in your clothes. Or two, you can sleep naked. Either way, you'll have to wear your clothes tomorrow, it will simply be a case of how long you'll have been wearing them." Barry turned his back and pulled his top over his head. "Good choice."

His smirk widened as he watched the smaller teen strip, and dive beneath the covers. It was a good view, even from behind. Only once Barry finally looked at him, did Len undress. He wasn't as self-conscious, and if he could use it as an opportunity to further seduce the smaller teen, all the better.

There was a tap on the door. Barry pulled the quilt up to his chin while Len slid into bed, ensuring he was covered up to the waist.

"Boys we realised you don't have any-" Felicity said as she entered the room. "Oh, you've already thought of it. I'll get these washed for you. They'll be back to you clean and dry by morning," she promised, scooping up both piles of clothes and sweeping from the room, closing the door behind her.

"Whirlwind comes to mind," Len murmured. Barry hummed his agreement. With a predatory grin, Len tugged the quilt from Barry's grip, exposing the smaller teen to the waist.

"Len!"

"You realise I've seen lower than your waist?" he murmured, causing Barry to blush. "Though I have to say, I find your reaction cute." Barry ducked his head, and Len cupped his cheek, urging him to look up. He rewarded him with a kiss the moment he did.

"Stage two?" Barry asked hopefully. "Maybe with me returning the favour?"

Len shuddered. "No," he replied sparking a pout. "If you touch me, I will not be able to control myself, and we got the rule of nothing that would cause harm." Barry blinked. "If we go as far as penetration without the proper supplies, it could cause harm," he explained gently.

"Oh!" Barry responded flushing heavily.

"Don't worry Scarlet, there are still plenty of things we can do without that. If you want to?"

"Absolutely," Barry replied instantly. Len chuckled at how eager the smaller teen was, utterly charmed. He dipped his head for a kiss, possessiveness in every press of his lips and trace of his tongue.

"W-What did you have in mind?" Barry asked, licking his lips.

"Well first…" he trailed off as he flung the quilt away from them both. "I want a good look at you." Barry blushed. "Cute as your butt is, I was rather looking forward to seeing the front of your body."

"You looked?" Barry gaped, flushing heavily.

"You didn't ask me not to, now did you?" Len replied with a smirk. "And I let you look."

Barry's eyes flicked over Len from head to toe. "You don't exactly have anything to be self-conscious about."

Len grinned at the compliment, and kissed the smaller teen sweetly. "Neither do you," he responded firmly. "You are cute, adorable, and so very tempting."

Barry pounced, wrapping his arms around Len's neck and his legs around the taller teen's waist, kissing the living daylights out of him. Len kissed back without pause, accepting the change in circumstances easily, unable to hide his reaction when Barry ground his hardening cock against Len's. Len groaned and took control of the kiss, tangling tongues with the brunet.

After several failed attempts to pull back, Len rolled them over. Only once they needed to breathe did they disengage. Barry panted heavily, gazing up at Len with a combination of hunger and rapture. Len licked his lips, smirking when Barry shivered. He reached down and wrapped a hand around both of their shafts. They both moaned. Len began stroking, slowly increasing his pace, letting them both become accustomed to the feel.

"Open your mouth wide, and rest your chin against your chest," Len panted. "Just like that," he praised. He shifted his grip and stroked once, twice. They both came, their seeds shooting towards Barry's mouth, a little going down his chin. Barry swallowed and moaned. Len reached up and cradled Barry's cheek, holding the smaller teen in place while he licked him clean. That done, he captured his lips, slipping into his mouth to tangle their tongues.

"I liked the taste of that, how about you?" Len breathed wickedly. Barry nodded with a hum, expression blissed out. "You are so perfect," Len stated earnestly, stroking Barry's cheek with his thumb.

Barry blinked at him, a bright smile lighting his face the moment the words sank in. He pulled Len down for a messy kiss. "I think the same about you," he panted inches away from the taller teen's mouth, breath fanning hot over his lips.

Len shivered and grinned. "Good. Are you done, Scarlet, or do you want more?"

He blushed as scarlet as his nickname. "More," he breathed.

Len's grin widened. "Utterly perfect," he said reverently, as he urged the smaller teen to wrap a leg around his waist.

"What-" Barry began, halting as Len pulled him into another kiss. He kissed back easily, wrapping his arms around the taller teen's neck. Len shifted his hips until their hardening shafts were pressed together. They both moaned. Barry met Len's eyes, pupils blown wide. "Len," he moaned.

"I've got you Scarlet," Len breathed, cupping Barry's cheek, giving a kiss that was sweet and soothing. He didn't want to get the inexperienced teen too lost to pleasure too soon.

He rolled his hips, sliding his hardened shaft against Barry's. Barry cried out as Len let out a lewd moan. "You okay Scarlet?"

"Mm," Barry hummed, scraping his teeth over his bottom lip. "So good," he panted.

Len grinned, rather enjoying that he had limited the intelligent teen's coherence. "Just imagine what it'll feel like when we have the supplies for me to slide inside you," he breathed hotly as he rolled his hips again. Barry moaned again, eyes glazed. "Are you picturing it Barry?" he asked lips inches away from Barry's mouth.

"Yes," he whimpered, hips thrusting up and causing their sensitive heads to brush. They both cried out.

"Do that again," Len urged. The heads of their cocks brushed a second time, a third, and they came with a moan.

Barry fell back against the bed, languid and blissed out. He was aware of very little until he felt a damp washcloth move over his torso. His eyes shot open. "Did you…?" Len lifted a shoulder in a careless shrug. "They could have seen you!"

"They're still downstairs," he replied carelessly.

"I don't want anyone else to see you," Barry declared with a determined expression, cupping Len's cheek possessively.

Len gazed down at Barry reverently. He kissed Barry's palm tenderly. "Don't worry Scarlet, I'm good at sneaking." Barry huffed out a breath. "How about this? I'll promise to do my utmost to ensure no one but _you_ gets to see me naked. That enough?"

"Only once you promise."

Len grinned, most people wouldn't have caught that. "I promise," he declared, leaning down to seal the deal with a kiss, that he kept chaste.

He was smiling when he pulled back, and quickly cleaned the smaller teen's torso, before doing his own. He folded the washcloth neatly, the mess in the middle, and set it out of the way.

"Going to get comfortable Scarlet?" he teased. "Or are you going to sleep like that?"

Barry rolled his eyes and curled up on his side, back facing Len. Len settled behind the smaller teen and rested a possessive arm over his waist. "Good night Barry," he murmured, kissing the top of his head.

"Night Len," he murmured sleepily, breathing evening out.

Another smile stretched Len's lips as he succumbed to sleep.

CFCFCFCFCFCFCF

The quartet returned to Star Labs the next morning, and Cisco instantly spotted Barry's hickey. "What is that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Len retorted, noticing that Barry fought back a laugh.

"Cisco," Barry began seriously causing the scientist to blink. "We have done nothing wrong, either lawfully or ethically, have broken no rules that anyone has imposed upon us…" he trailed off, waiting for him to reluctantly nod. "I get the impression that you're not normally like this, so either something in this situation is making you uncomfortable, or your worry is making you say things before thinking. Which is kinda making you come across in a negative light."

Cisco took a deep breath, and thought back over his words to the teens. "I'm sorry, Barry, Len," he said sincerely, making eye contact with both. "This is just a strange, and new, situation with no logical or quick solution, and I'm worried."

"Understandable," Len acknowledged. Barry nodded.

Alarms began clanging a few moments before Lisa Snart and Mick Rory stormed into the lab. "Where is my brother?" she demanded, stopping abruptly when she spotted Len and Barry.

"We failed to take into account that we might have been different ages when effected," Len murmured quietly to Barry.

Barry partially turned, to ask Len what he meant, when he became distracted by Lisa striding over to Cisco. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not like I had-"

He came to an abrupt halt when Barry slapped a hand over his mouth. "This is another example of speaking without thinking. Take the time to think through your response before you speak," he recommended, waiting for a nod before he removed his hand.

Cisco took a moment before he turned to Lisa. "I realise that you have been worried, and if I would have had any way with which to privately contact you, I would have done so."

"Privately?"

"There are too many parties that would take advantage of this situation," he responded, waving a hand to indicate both teens.

"True," Mick rumbled, Lisa and Len nodding acknowledgement.

"Hi, I'm Barry," Barry greeted brightly.

"Hi," Lisa replied, the same moment Mick rumbled a "hey". "I'm Lisa, Len's sister, and that's our friend Mick." Barry nodded. "I didn't think it was possible for you to get any more adorable. I stand corrected."

Len drifted over to Mick and Barry took a step closer to Lisa with a blushing smile. Her eyebrows rose. "So we know each other?" he asked softly. She nodded. "Do you like me?"

"I don't _like_ you like you, but I do like you," she replied honestly.

"Are Len and I in a long-term relationship?" he asked at a lower volume.

"Pretty long-term."

"Is it serious?"

"Yes," she answered firmly.

"Do you have any objection to me?"

"No. Why?"

"Because if you did, now would be the perfect time to work on them, since I'm young and adorable," he replied with a grin.

"You know, you seem so naïve, and then you'll come out with something surprisingly cunning." Barry grinned more brightly. "Which just makes you more perfect for my brother."

"Glad you think so too," Len remarked with a hint of a drawl as he wrapped a possessive arm around Barry's waist.

Lisa laughed. "Don't worry Lenny, I've never poached, and I never will." She turned her attention to Cisco. "So what happened, and what have you done so far?"

The teens walked away from the desk as the three women drifted closer to Cisco. Oliver jerked his head toward the door the moment Cisco was immersed in the discussion. With grateful looks the boys quickly left the room and found their way to heavy steel doors with a touchpad inlaid into the wall.

"Try putting your hand on it," Len suggested. Barry tilted his head curiously. "If I'm right, it's a security measure, and it's the right size for a hand print. Also, since they automatically brought you here, combined with the friendly way they react to you, leads me to the conclusion that you are a regular visitor here. Therefore, your handprint is likely to be in the system. And, finger prints don't change from teen to adult, only finger and hand length and breadth."

"That was seriously hot," Barry murmured as he placed a hand on the pad.

"I try," Len replied with a grin as the pad flashed green and the doors opened. A moment later a pod with a padded lining came into view.

Barry tapped a button on the screen to open the doors. "Want a look?"

"Sure," Len murmured as the two entered the fairly roomy pod. They didn't need to stoop, and there was more than enough room for the two of them to lie side by side across the length.

"The two of you are _so_ getting a time out," Cisco's voice announced through a speaker a second before the doors slid closed and they had to brace themselves as the pod moved location. It came to an abrupt stop.

Face turned away from the camera – that he had noted the location of the moment they entered the pod – Len grinned at Barry. He shrugged off his jacket and deftly threw it at the camera, covering it completely. "Now that we're in private," he drawled wickedly, fished a bottle of lube from his pocket, and waved it suggestively.

"Won't they still hear us?" Barry asked softly.

Len pinned him against the back of the pod. "Yes," he murmured softly, nipping Barry's earlobe. "But do you care?" he whispered hotly before kissing down the unmarked side of Barry's neck. The smaller teen tilted his head for better access, and Len left another hickey.

"Ah!" Barry moaned. "No," he admitted softly.

Len grinned and pulled him into a kiss, revelling in the feel of the smaller teen's lips against his own.

The moment they pulled apart for air, Barry's restless fingers pulled Len's top from his jeans and pushed it up his torso until Len removed it. He had barely lifted his arms before Barry undid the button on his jeans, deftly undid the zip, and tugged his jeans and underwear down to mid-thigh. Len opened his mouth to protest, and Barry dropped to his knees with the most eager look on his face, Len didn't have the heart to stop him.

Barry's tongue flicked out for an experimental lick. He hummed his approval at Len's taste the same moment the taller teen groaned. Barry grinned brightly and took the head of Len's cock into his mouth, lapped at the beads of precome, swirled around it and applied pressure to the underside. Len moaned.

The brunet reached around and took hold of Len's ass, giving it an appreciative squeeze, before he began to bob his head, slowly taking more and more of Len's cock into his mouth until he finally reached the base.

It only took a couple of deep strokes before Len's balls tightened. He tangled his fingers in Barry's hair, and attempted to urge the smaller teen off his cock. Barry tightened his grip on Len's ass in response. "Barry," Len cautioned. "I'm going to cum."

Barry increased his suction, hollowing his cheeks. Len came with a lewd moan, spilling his seed down Barry's throat. Only then did Barry slowly rise off of Len's cock, releasing it with a last lick to the head, before he swallowed, looking up at Len from under his lashes.

Len gazed down at Barry worshippingly. He used his grip in the brunet's hair to pull him to his feet and into a messy kiss, claiming every inch of Barry's mouth, tangling tongues to taste himself.

It was only when Barry began to shift restlessly against him that Len pulled back, both of them panting hard. He pressed Barry against the back of the pod and slid a leg between the smaller teen's. He pressed his thigh against Barry's crotch, feeling a telling hardness.

"_Len_," Barry whined.

"I know," Len breathed, nipping Barry's bottom lip and stroking the brunet's cock with the hard pressure of his thigh. "Do you like that?" he asked softly, breath fanning Barry's lips. He nodded. "Good. Let yourself feel how much you enjoy it…" he trailed off, staring directly into Barry's needy eyes, smiling when he moaned. "And let go," he ordered before he closed the distance between them to kiss the smaller teen hard. Barry succumbed to Len's touch and within moments he came with a soft moan Len swallowed.

Barry blushed the moment they parted. "I had to take the edge off, Barry," Len consoled, removing his fingers from Barry's hair to cradle his cheek. "Or else you would have been too needy to go slow like we need to."

"Slow?"

"Slow," Len stated firmly. "Are you okay being the bottom?" Barry nodded eagerly. Len grinned. "In that case, first you get to explore me, then I get to explore you, and before that exploration is over, I'm going to prep you…" he breathed, once again inches away from Barry's tempting mouth. "So we can have full sex."

"Please," Barry whimpered, barely stopping himself from pouting.

Len pulled him into a chaste kiss full of promise, then easily stepped out of his boots and slid his jeans and underwear down his legs. He cast them out of his way, about to help Barry out of his clothes, when his needy, adorable science nerd reached a tentative hand toward his torso.

Len pressed Barry's hand over his heart, showing the smaller teen how even that first tentative touch made his heart pound. Barry looked up at him in awe. Len lifted Barry's hand to his mouth and kissed his palm, then released it, letting Barry explore in whatever way he wished.

CFCFCFCFCFCFCF

"Seriously?!" Cisco's voice sounded above their heads.

Barry groaned and burrowed closer into Len's side. The taller teen wrapped his arms more firmly around him with a smug smile.

"What did you expect?" they heard Mick retort. "Can barely keep their hands off each other normally," he rumbled. "And now they're _both sixteen_," he stressed.

Barry giggled and Len laughed softly.

"Okay you two," Cisco began firmly. "I will be opening that pod in five minutes, and you better be dressed!"

"What do you think he'll do if we aren't?" Len mused.

"I think it's better not to find out," Barry stated, rummaging through the clothes for his own, before handing Len's over. Len's eyebrows arched. "Right now, he's letting us stay with Felicity and Oliver. Annoy him enough, and he might change his mind about that."

"You have a point," he acknowledged and began to dress.

CFCFCFCFCFCFCF

"Argh!" Cisco groaned. "Nothing is working!" he cried, sending his chair clattering to the floor as he shot to his feet.

"Cisco," Oliver said gently. "Take a breath," he ordered. The scientist did so and began to pace. "Can we say that every scientific idea has been tried and failed?"

"Yes," he sighed.

"Then I'll reach out to my non-scientific contacts," he stated. "I doubt they'll be here before tomorrow, so it's probably best if we go get some sleep."

"My brother's not going anywhere without me," Lisa stated crossing her arms defiantly.

"That's fine," he replied. "There's plenty of room."

CFCFCFCFCFCFCF

Barry collapsed onto the bed with a groan. "You okay Scarlet?" Len asked as he crawled onto the bed beside the slighter teen.

"So tired," he groaned.

"They did put us through the ringer," he agreed, helping his nerd out of his clothes, quickly following suit, and leaving them out on the landing for Hurricane Felicity.

Barry looked at Len reverently before sighing. "I _really_ want to take advantage of us being alone-"

"But you're too tired," Len interrupted. "It seems we'll have plenty of other opportunities once we're grown up," he remarking, urging his companion under the covers and curling around him from behind, wrapping a possessive arm around his waist. "And if another opportunity presents itself while we're still teens, we'll take advantage of it," he drawled wickedly.

Barry let out a tired laugh.

"Sleep Scarlet," he urged, smiling when his nerd's breathing evened out almost instantly.

CFCFCFCFCFCFCF

"Expecting someone?" Cisco asked as Oliver and Felicity entered the cortex.

"Not quite this soon," he replied, smiling at the blonde man in a trench coat gazing longingly at a cigarette. "John," he greeted.

"Oliver," he replied. He sucked in a breath as the teens entered the room. "_That_ is a nasty piece of work," he stated, circling around the pair.

"Can you reverse it?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, that I can do," he stated. "Just want to get a feel for it first, make sure I can track the caster after I release the spell. Ensure they learn the error of their ways," he added with an evil smile.

Len smirked. "I like you," he stated.

"Quite the compliment. Right, deep breath, and everyone close their eyes," he ordered. A flash of light they all saw through their closed eye lids. "Right, it's safe," he announced. "So nice to deal with people who _actually_ follow orders," he muttered.

Barry breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the crackle of lightning in his body. He zipped around the cortex before returning to Len's side. "I'm back to normal," he stated with a grin.

"Your version of it anyway," Len drawled, wrapping a possessive arm around his waist. "Give me my gun," he ordered.

"I've already got it Lenny," Lisa stated, handing it over.

"Thanks, train wreck," he murmured, holstering the weapon.

"You're welcome, jerk," she replied with a smile.

"Let me know if you want me to ice her fingers for you, or her hands, or any other body part," he murmured to the occultist.

"I like you too," he replied with a grin.

"What do I owe you John?" Oliver asked.

"No charge," he stated. "Let's just say there's an open-ended offer for help, that goes either way." Oliver nodded. "Besides," he called over his shoulder as he swept from the room, "this is just the sort of thing I want to know about."

"You know," Barry murmured snuggling into Len's side. "There are times when I think our lives can't get any stranger, and then things like this happen."

"Obviously, the universe doesn't want you to get bored, Scarlet," Len drawled, tilting the Speedster's chin up for a kiss. "Let's go home," he murmured.

Barry looked around at their company. "Thank you, so much, for helping us," he thanked, waiting for the replies to subside before he continued. "Now, if you don't mind, we're going to, ah, get used to being adults again."

Felicity snorted, while Lisa and Mick laughed wickedly.

"Go on," Cisco sighed.

"I'll want to test you both, make sure you're back to normal," Caitlin stated. "But it can wait until tomorrow."

A quick grin, then the couple disappeared with a familiar whoosh. Len smirked as they appeared in their bedroom. "What are _you_ thinking of Scarlet?" he drawled.

Barry grinned. "How you could seduce me just as thoroughly at age sixteen, as you can now," he replied, pressing his frame against the thief's.

"Some of us bloom early, and you're adorkable no matter how old you are," he murmured.

The Speedster leant up and offered his mouth to his thief, an invitation he could never refuse.


End file.
